


Quirks

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I am sorry for not updating my Mark series in almost a month but smut is hard (and so is he! OOOOOH!) and my life has been really fucking crazy. But don't worry. It's coming. (And so are you! DOUBLE OOOOOH!)

Mark has always been a weird guy. That's part of the reason you fell for him. He's so genuine about everything, including his flaws.

As his partner, you see everything Mark is. His happiness, his rage, the light, the dark, the sweet, the sour, everything. So it's funny to you when his fans draw him out to be some perfect god. Because he is literally the equivalent to them. He fawns over his idols (especially the Game Grumps, he practically swooned when he met them), he has friends, but what many don't realize is he has fears and doubts.

There have been days where you have walked in on him crying at his desk because of a suicide note left in his comments or someone saying how they don't matter.

Normally, people would be devastated and mortified. And at first, he is. Then he'll regain his composure and start recording again, more heartfelt than ever because he needs people to know they can do amazing things.

But Mark is the most odd when he's happy.

The two of you will be watching a movie or a show and he'll suddenly start talking about something totally unrelated. When it first happened, you were sure he was psychotic because you weren't even in the room. After a few times you realized why he does it: he's trained himself to keep talking. And his quirk keeps awkward silences at bay in car rides or at night.

Another thing is when you're cooking together or playing a game or anything really. He needs physical contact, like he's scared you'll take off. Subtle brushes, angling himself so your limbs are touching, small pecks here and there. Ross called it "sickeningly cute". And it is. You're the couple every girl in high school wants.

When Mark is in the mood for loving, he'll make you know. There have been times when you come home from work and he immediately pins you against the wall or on the counter and ravishes you. And for such a sweet, caring guy, he's extremely dominant in bed.

It's the quirks who make Mark who he is and the guy everyone loves. Especially you. You can't imagine your life without the boy from Cincinnati who just liked playing video games and making people laugh. And you don't want to because quirky is just how you want your life to stay.


End file.
